Of Love and Blood
by Birillification
Summary: [BE!Kouao] Koujaku loves to hurt Aoba, and Aoba loves when Koujaku hurts him. (Blood/violence warning)


The fact that footsteps were fast approaching his cell barely registered in his mind. All he recognized was the familiar tap, tap, tap that preceded Aoba's presence.

Koujaku growled lowly in the back of his throat and strained against the manacles holding his hands uncomfortably against his back. Dark red creases curled around his wrists, amidst numerous bruises from the metal cuffs chafing and rubbing against his skin. Dingy, uncomfortable purples and blues mixed with the ugly, healing yellows, adding another dimension to the colorful monster crawling along his arms to his back.

His breaths were already echoing loudly throughout his cell, betraying his excitement. It wasn't his fault. Sometimes, Aoba would take his cuffs off, and Koujaku would be free to do as he pleased.

He would be allowed to rip right through Aoba's tender, pale flesh, staining his pure white figure with that bright red blood. He would get to lick it all up and savor every drop as it dissolved on his tongue. He would get to plunge his teeth into those open wounds and make his captor gush until he was heady with pain, screaming for more.

"...Ah. Koujaku, were you waiting for me?"

Koujaku's head jolted up at the sound of Aoba saying his name. The white-haired man was standing at his cell door, his hands gripping the bars. His longing smile grew wider when he looked up.

"You seem agitated today. I know I haven't been down to visit you in a long time. I'm very sorry, Koujaku," Aoba murmured, his eyes lidding ever-so-slightly as he watched Koujaku fight against his bonds. A small laugh fell from his lips.

Koujaku growled impatiently, as if urging him to enter the cell. He tried to lunge forward and the chains merely rattled behind him, mocking his inability to move, sending sharp reminders that he wasn't going anywhere unless Aoba wanted him to.

Aoba slowly reached into his robe and pulled out the cell key, which was hanging from a thin chain around his neck. He chuckled as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Now, now. You'll get what you want soon enough," he chided him, locking the door and slipping the necklace back on.

_You'll get what you want._

Koujaku could understand those words.

He slowly curled and uncurled his fingers, yellow eyes following Aoba's figure as he drew closer. He knelt down and gently caressed the chained man's face, his eyes lighting up, expression full of wonder.

"Beautiful as always," he said softly, lovingly, his voice dripping with sickly sweetness. He sighed contentedly as he drew his fingertips along Koujaku's lips. Fingers slowly forced their way into his mouth.

Koujaku bit down hard, not holding back in the least. The satisfying sensation of his teeth sinking through skin made shivers run down his spine.

"A-Ah, Koujaku," Aoba sighed out, the beginnings of flush clearly evident in his deathly pale face. "Please, give me a warning before you start next time…"

He managed to pry Koujaku's mouth open with his free hand and quite a bit of difficulty. Finally freeing his finger with a little hiss of pain, he glanced down to see the damage and smiled dangerously.

"You broke the skin," he murmured breathlessly, watching blood spill from the bite. "How delicious." Aoba sucked the blood from his finger and licked his lips before throwing his arms around Koujaku's neck.

He played with Koujaku's hair, letting the dirty red strands flow through his fingers. "Ahh. This is nice, isn't it?" Aoba rested his head on Koujaku's shoulder and smiled. His eyes slowly closed and he smiled contentedly.

A small snarl was his only reply. He simply laughed. "I suppose you're right. It _is_ a bit boring."

He opened his eyes and stood back up. Undoing his sash, he pulled the top half of his robe open and exposed his pale chest. His skin was marred by wounds - ugly red scratches, scabs, scars of all sizes.

Koujaku's eyes widened and he growled approvingly. He had left all those marks. He was the one who had done all that damage.

Aoba grinned, settling himself down on Koujaku's lap, and pulled his key out. He reached around Koujaku's waist to his hands. "Don't worry," he said gently as the red-haired man began to writhe in anticipation. "Just let me find the lock… ah, yes, there we are."

The click echoed throughout the cell, followed by the clang of metal cuffs hitting the stone floor.

Koujaku wasted no time in getting his hands on Aoba. He grabbed at his waist hard enough to leave bruises, sharp fingernails digging into his skin.

Aoba laughed breathlessly, an uncomfortably pleasant sound like the light tinkling of bells. "Go on. I know you want to."

Koujaku yanked Aoba closer, drawing out a little gasp, and bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Aoba threw his head back and clawed at Koujaku's back. "Ahh, it hurts… you know just what I like…"

He broke skin, fangs sinking down into the real meat of his shoulder. Aoba writhed in a mixture of pain and sick pleasure. "O-Ohh, Koujaku…!"

Koujaku was rewarded with the metallic taste of blood. He ripped his teeth free and eagerly lapped at the red liquid seeping from the wound.

Aoba let him do as he wished, panting, face flushed dark. "Ahah… ahahahah, Koujaku, I want more…" He dragged his nails down Koujaku's back and left sharp cuts all the way down to his waist.

The other man held him tighter, forcing his long tongue into the bite and splitting Aoba's skin open even farther.

A sick spasm ran through Aoba's body. He shuddered, nearly unable to handle the pain, and moaned loudly as he clutched at Koujaku.

Teeth ripped through flesh, tearing the wound open and sending fresh blood cascading down pale skin. He licked it all up eagerly.

He wouldn't stop.

"K-Kou… ah!"

Another sharp bite silenced Aoba's words, but he had to try again.

"Koujaku," he said again, demanding his attention. But all he did was scratch at Aoba's waist to make him moan again.

"Guh… Koujaku…" Aoba's voice was weak now, breathless, like he couldn't take much more. "I want to stay, but…"

He hesitantly removed his arms from around Koujaku's waist and pushed him back, adding more force when he refused to cooperate. He finally relented and released Aoba's shoulder.

Still bleeding heavily, Aoba stood with shaky legs and a large grin. "I'm sorry, Koujaku," he mumbled feverishly. "I've got business with Toue. But I'll be back soon, so I won't lock you up. Don't you go anywhere."

By the time Koujaku realized that Aoba was trying to leave, it was too late. He had already exited the cell and locked the door.

He chuckled weakly. "Bye, Koujaku," he murmured, walking down the hall. His last comment was nearly inaudible. "I love you."

Koujaku snarled. The freshness of the blood on his tongue was already fading.

He needed more. He had to have more. More, more, more.

Howls of pain echoed through his cell as he clawed at his chest, at his arms, his legs, any flesh that he could reach. He wanted more. He needed more.

He licked the blood from his hands, but it wasn't the same.

He wanted Aoba. He needed Aoba.

He loved Aoba.


End file.
